


just a varga

by yurioplisetsky



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cleaning, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Grooming, M/M, Mates, My Poor Boys, Oneshot, Short, Sleepy Cuddles, let them get some sleep, practice drabble, there's not enough fanfic for these two, this just came to mind im sorry it's bad, thulaz, thulaz drabble, ulaz just wants to take care of his sleepy boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 16:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yurioplisetsky/pseuds/yurioplisetsky
Summary: thace is tired, but refuses to sleepulaz will not allow this- - - - - - - - - - -someone take my laptop away from meso i stop writing bad voltron fanfic





	just a varga

Thace didn't hear Ulaz come in.

The Commander was intrigued with his work, tapping at a panel, long claws clicking against the glass of the screen. This was a tricky one- it was boring, and he'd had to read through these plans countless times. He was tired, it had been a long day, and it was getting late- but he /had/ to get this done. Read through them, edit a couple of things, and hand them back int he morning.

He did feel him, however.

Ulaz's arms wrapped around the other Galra's waist, face pressing against his neck, a relieved sigh escaping the man. Thace flinched, ears shooting back towards his skull, before he began to relax, realising who it was. Ulaz. Of course- how stupid of him to think otherwise.. "Long day?" He questioned, returning to tapping at the panel, leaning back slightly, into the taller mans embrace. He can't help the slightest of purrs. He always misses Ulaz, in these long, painfully boring work days. Stupid Empire.

Ulaz groaned in response, simply pressing close. "Terribly so." An eye cracked open, yellow gaze settling on the screen that Thace was working on. "What are you doing?" he demanded. Thace yawned, showing a flash of sharp teeth, slumping against Ulaz's chest- but not looking away. "Looking over some of Prorok's plans. Boring, I know." He chuckled wearily. "But you're sleepy." Ulaz murmured, licking over the mans throat, purring softly. The Commander nearly whined in response- he'd love to c u d d l e right about now. Plus, Ulaz seems in a mood for grooming- perfect. "Don't." He groaned, glancing back at him. "Prorok will kill me if I don't have this done by the morning.." Ulaz simply scoffed, lifting his head slightly, lapping at the soft fur behind his lovers ears, which were drooping- as they always do when he's tired.

"Too bad, you can't work if you're tired. Just a Varga or two-?" 

Thace caved way too easily. He turns, giving up and nuzzling against Ulaz's shoulder, wide yellow eyes closing, a pleased purr escaping him at his mates familiar warmth. "Damn you. Fine, just a Varga." He closed the screen down, leaning as close as he can, drinking in Ulaz's scent. "Of course," Ulaz has to bite back a smirk, dragging his mate out of the room- and along a couple of corridors to their bedroom. Just a Varga. As if. They have this argument way too often, at least weekly, and Thace is always reluctant to leave his work for a nap, but the second he lays down- he's out like a light.

The Commander pulled the door shut, beginning to tug off his bulky armour. Ulaz assisted- removing his own armour, before dragging the other down onto the bed- the pair of them in their undersuits. "Sleep." Ulaz crooned, tugging Thace up against his chest, nuzzling into the sleepy Galra's hair, purring soothingly. Thace yawned, nuzzling against his chest- and.. just like that, he's gone.

Ulaz snickered. 

Just a Varga his ass.


End file.
